


Любовь богата как медом, так и желчью

by Lali45



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M, Post-Break Up, accidental smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lali45/pseuds/Lali45
Summary: – Мне нужна одна услуга, – начинает Баки. Он знает, что Стиву нравится конкретика, поэтому старается быть точным. – А ты все еще мне должен, так что...– Кажется, ты сказал, что между нами всё кончено, – говорит Стив. Он не злится. Если бы Баки не знал его лучше, то решил бы, что тот проявляет доброжелательный интерес.– Так и есть. Я пришел по делу.Стив со вздохом интересуется:– Что тебе нужно?– Кровь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Любовь богата как медом, так и желчью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163162) by [florencedrunk (spokenitalics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spokenitalics/pseuds/florencedrunk). 



> Название работы - известная цитата из произведения Тита Макция Плавта "Шкатулка".
> 
> Текст вычитывала Kana_Go. Спасибо за бетинг!

Святой Варфоломей внимательно обозревает площадь со своего постамента. В одной руке он держит нож, в другой – Библию, а содранная кожа наброшена ему на плечи, защищая от холода.  
  
Баки кидает последний взгляд на жуткую статую, а потом проскальзывает в церковь и спускается по мраморной лестнице, ведущей в склеп. Там, применив доступную ему слабую магию, он снимает синюю руну, которая запечатывает деревянную дверь, и проходит в соседнее помещение.  
  
Гнездо похоже на пещеру, с цилиндрическим сводом и факелами, горящими на стенах из темного камня. По всему периметру в стенах расположены ниши, в которых стоят гробы. Они все еще закрыты – видимо, он пришел слишком рано.  
  
– Барнс, – произносит кто-то позади него. – Сколько лет, сколько зим.  
  
Он оборачивается и ухмыляется, увидев, кто это.  
  
– Да, чувак. Как твоя жена?  
  
– По-прежнему мертва.  
  
– А я по-прежнему не сожалею об этом, – говорит он, пожимая плечами. – Где твой босс?  
  
– Не здесь.  
  
– Брось, приятель, я был охотником дольше, чем ты вампиром. Скажи. Где. Он.  
  
– А что, соскучился?  
  
– У вас, ребята, есть какая-то загробная жизнь? – спрашивает он. – Потому что если да, то ты, пожалуй, очень близок к тому, чтобы снова увидеть свою жену.  
  
Вампир шипит, демонстрируя острые зубы. Звук эхом разносится по всему помещению. Точнее, разнесся бы, но все остальные тоже проснулись и, кажется, чрезвычайно заинтересовались тем, что Баки только что сказал. Ну что ж, он не из тех, кто уклоняется от драки – ему только нужно умудриться достать кол из куртки, пока его не убили.  
  
– Довольно! – гремит голос, и толпа вампиров расступается, являя взору Стива; его обычно голубые глаза горят ярко-красным. – Джеймс, я удивлен.  
  
– И не говори, – отвечает Баки, озираясь по сторонам. – Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь? Поговорить?  
  
Один из вампиров сдавленно хихикает, и Баки делает себе мысленную пометку вернуться за ним, чтобы убить его медленно и мучительно.  
  
Прежде чем он успевает озвучить эту мысль, Стив берет его за руку и ведет в другой конец помещения, где, как знает Баки, находится его комната.  
  
– Ты поменял отделку, – говорит Баки, опускаясь в одно из бархатных кресел. – Мне не нравится.  
  
– Мне надоел стиль семнадцатого века, – объясняет Стив, огибая стол.  
  
– Поэтому ты продвинулся ближе к викторианской эпохе? – уточняет Баки. – Так держать! Ты медленно, но верно движешься в правильном направлении, здоровяк, не сомневайся.  
  
Стив смеется.  
  
– Что? – спрашивает Баки.  
  
– Ничего, – отвечает Стив, пожимая плечами, и усаживается в кресло. – Ты хотел поговорить. Так говори.  
  
– Мне нужна одна услуга, – начинает Баки. Он знает, что Стиву нравится конкретика, поэтому старается быть точным. – А ты все еще мне должен, так что...  
  
– Кажется, ты сказал, что между нами всё кончено, – говорит Стив. Он не злится. Если бы Баки не знал его лучше, то решил бы, что тот проявляет доброжелательный интерес.  
  
– Так и есть. Я пришел по делу.  
  
Стив со вздохом интересуется:  
  
– Что тебе нужно?  
  
– Кровь.  
  
– Кровь?  
  
– Кровь вампира.  
  
– И ты пришел ко мне… потому что?  
  
– Потому что она должна быть отдана добровольно, а хорошие отношения у меня лишь с немногими вампирами.  
  
– А со мной у тебя хорошие отношения?  
  
– Да ладно, Стиви…  
  
– Не называй меня так.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Потому что ты оставил меня.  
  
– И? Я не виноват, что тебе захотелось устроить из этого шекспировскую трагедию. Это твоя проблема, – говорит Баки. – Как я уже сказал, я пришел по делу.  
  
– Зачем тебе вообще нужна кровь вампира?  
  
– Спроси чего-нибудь полегче. Ведьмы чертовски странные.  
  
– На тебя наложили проклятие? – спрашивает Стив, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
– В твоем голосе не должно быть столько радости.  
  
– Извини, – говорит Стив и улыбается еще шире. – Так значит, ты разозлил ведьму.  
  
– Я разозлил не ведьму, – возражает Баки. – Скорее... целый ковен.  
  
– Погоди, Уоррены?  
  
– Так ты в курсе.  
  
– Все в курсе. Их дом сгорел.  
  
– Это была случайность.  
  
Стив смеется и спрашивает:  
  
– Тебе нужна моя кровь?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Тогда подойди и возьми ее, – говорит он, вставая. На мгновение Баки кажется, что ему придется драться за нее. Но потом Стив снимает пиджак, закатывает рукава рубашки, берет со стола нож для вскрытия писем и надрезает запястье. – Тебе лучше поторопиться. Ты же знаешь, как быстро на мне все заживает.  
  
Баки срывается с места, не раздумывая, и обходит стол. В тот момент, когда его губы касаются кожи Стива, он мысленно возвращается на несколько лет назад и видит себя лежащим на кровати в этой самой комнате, наслаждающимся всем тем, что делает Стив, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Он помнит, как впивался зубами в подушку, когда руки Стива пробегали вниз по его спине. Он помнит боль, предшествующую удовольствию, и короткие, легкие поцелуи за ушами.  
  
Из всей лжи, которую рассказывают о вампирах (непереносимость чеснока и святой воды, отсутствие отражения в зеркале и страх перед крестами), самая большая – утверждение, что у них холодная кожа. У Стива кожа не холодная. Она такая же мягкая и теплая, как у любого человека, только мягче и теплее, потому что это кожа Стива.  
  
Баки ощущает, как теплая кровь стекает в горло и проклятие разрушается. Но он продолжает пить. Он так давно не чувствовал Стива внутри себя, что теперь ему трудно остановиться.  
  
Стив шепчет его имя – настоящее имя. «Бак», – говорит он. Не останавливая, не угрожая. Просто ради того, чтобы произнести это имя.  
  
Баки отпускает его руку. Отстранившись, он собирается вытереться тыльной стороной ладони, но Стив его останавливает. Несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, а потом целуются.  
  
Поцелуй яростный и нетерпеливый, и обоим мешают клыки Стива. Руки Стива перемещаются под бедра Баки и усаживают его на стол. В ответ он поспешно расстегивает брюки Стива и забирается рукой в его нижнее белье. Стив издает удивленный смешок, и поцелуй прерывается.  
  
– Знаешь, – шепчет Стив ему на ухо между двумя стонами, – если бы я убил тебя прямо сейчас, ты стал бы моим навечно.  
  
– Тогда сделай это, – отвечает Баки. – Слабо?  
  
Стив утыкается лицом в шею Баки и начинает целовать ее. Когда он доходит до яремной вены, то позволяет своим зубам оцарапать кожу, заставляя Баки содрогнуться.  
  
В этот момент все тело Стива напрягается, и он издает тот звук, который всегда издает, когда кончает. Через секунду он отстраняется, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
  
– Ты получил то, что хотел? – спрашивает он Баки.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Я тоже.


End file.
